


Work With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, come for the porn stay for the porn, does Kylo love her?, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: KT-1748 was your average stormtrooper until a accident reveals she’s force sensitive. Now she has to deal with the mess that is Kylo Ren and General Hux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my second story. It is written in 3rd person, maybe a bit better? We will see.

“Step up” obeying her Captain KT-1748 stepped onto the scale. She had lost weight. 

“Great.” She thought. Stormtroopers were on a strict health regulations, any discrepancy was warrants a psychological evaluation. Something she had gone through twice before.

To say she was antisocial would be incorrect, it was more like she was afraid to make friends. The concept was almost strange to her. 

“This again, KT-1748? You know I have to report this.” Her Captain was kind but held First Order rules closely. “C-Can’t you just ‘accidentally’ put another number? Her Captain frowned his bushy eyebrows. 

“That would mean my job, girl” His voice was no longer pitiful, he wasn’t in the playing mood. 

Rolling her eyes she stepped down. A long line of her battalion was behind her, all anxiously waiting for their turn. Groaning, she opened her locker to put on her amour. The locker was empty. She frowned, knowing who it probably way. “Fucking idiots.” Slamming the locker loudly she made her way over to the supposed perpetrator. VN-8463, the prick had always hated her. The reason was unknown but he never failed to put hair dye in her shampoo, change her lunch with something disgusting or straight up beat the shit outta her. 

“Give it back, creep.” She approached him standing around his little equally creepy friends. “What are you talking about, slut?” He pushed her shoulder roughly. That was a bruise for later. “My amour! I know you took it!” He and his friends laughed dramatically. “This bitch is crazy. Fuck off.” Turning he frowned threateningly. “Before I get upset.” She had enough of this. For way too long she let him treat her like shit. “Give it back.” 

He raised a eyebrow mimicking fear. “Or what?” She didn’t even respond, twisting her fist she punched him square in the jaw. Well that felt good. Wiping him mouth and looking at the blood he laughed. “Your so fucking dead.” 

Shoving her on the ground he punched her repeatedly, yelling incoherent swears. Maybe he really was going to kill her finally. How long had she wished for this? She saw stars with every hit, the pain radiating throughout her body. “I knew you were just a bitch! Not even fighting back!” His taunt was frustrating, why couldn’t he just finish this. Actually this whole thing was getting frustrating. 

Then she faught back. Twisting under him, she landing one good hit. Broke his nose. He pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. “You-.” His voice was nasally, she laughed. Which made him even madder. He ran back at her, charging like a bull to...stop? Like a switch his anger was fear. His face from red to blue, he wasn’t breathing. “What the hell are you doing?!” His friend yelled at her, she shook her head. What was she doing? “Let him go! He’s going to die!” She was panicking, her eyes starting to water. 

“STOP!” He dropped on the ground. Everyone, even her Captain came over to see what she had just done. The creep wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing. 

She didn’t know she was screaming until she passed out.


	2. Out of the Medical Bay, into the Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being force sensitive? That couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might be short, depends.

Waking up in the medical bay was comforting, the slow beeps of the heart monitor told her she was alive. Weakly she rose her hand, the nurse ran over to remove the oxygen mask. “Does anything hurt? You were beaten pretty badly.” Her voice was soft, stoothing contrasting from her own. “I-is He dead?” Her eyes lowered sullenly. 

A thick lumped formed in her throat. She was a murderer. Surely they would send her to reconditioning. 

“His is not dead.” KT-1487 face drained of all its color. This was much worse. Entering the room was Commander Ren, Chrome mask, black robes, gloves and cowl. She couldn’t believe her eyes; having only seen him thousands from meters away. Impeccably tall, his frame took up most of the blast doorway. “He is close to death.” His monotone mechanical voice sent shivers down her spine. 

Stepping closer to her, he tilited his task slowly. “Are you aware your force sensitive?” Eyebrows raised to her hairline she shook her head. Force Sensitive...That couldn’t be good. “Your weak but with training...you could be excellent.” 

Gripping the sheets of the bed, she opened her mouth to speak. “That wasn’t a request.” 

‘Oh well fuck me!’ She thought suddenly. His mask turned to the left slightly. A blush heated up her ears. “I-I meant-.” He didn’t stay to hear her explanation. Cowl shifting her left just as quick. “P-please tell me, that wasn’t in my head.” Her nurse nodded meekly.

* * *

When her nurse left, she pulled out her I.V with a wince. Little lines of blood dripping down her arm. “Oh excellent.” He voice was still weak, how long was she screaming? One leg over the bed, she steaded with a grip, the sheet crinkled between her fingers. She had no ideas were she was going to go but anywhere but here was good.

The tile felt cold under her feet, a shot of pain struck thoughout her filmstrip frame. ‘Thank goodness I’m still in my clothes.’ She thought looking at a mirror. Her fave was black and blue, one eye was forced shut and the other was barley open. Touching a finger, the skin was hot and sweaty. 

For her, this was nothing new. She was often beating by other stormtroopers. Her aloofness was always a target to bullying. Sighing, she checked the full extent of the damage. Curling her fingers under the hem, the skin around her ribs was wrapped and blooded. The creep broken a rib too.

Slowly she pulled it back down, careful not to touch the wound. Licking her lips she felt a cut, it was the only things that healed somewhat. 

Looking around she saw a array of different medical instruments, some bloodied others unused. The entire room smelled of sterile chemicals that burned when she breathed in too deep. 

‘I’ve gotta get outta here!’

Running to the blast door, she pressed the reslease button. Locked. Determined she dug her fingers into the door, nails scrapping the metal painfully. That wasnt going to work obviously. Next she tried to push it. Pain from her broken rib and head stopped her short. 

Wet blood trickled from her bandage down her leg. ‘Oh fuck!’ Gathering the blanket from the bed, she balled it up and rested it against her abdomen staining the white red. Pushing the door only opened the wound more, eventually she had to stop. 

Sitting back to the door, he eyes watered once again. Salty tears dripped down her face, unto her lips stinging the cut. ‘Force Sensitive.’ It wall all too much for her. Not only did she almost kill someone, she had to meet the Commander. 

The man was terrifying; every week a stormtrooper would do by his hands. Surely she would to? Unconsciously, she bit her fingernails, copper blood mixing with her salty tears. 

A knock made her jump up. Blood dripped from the saturated blanket. If it was the Commander agian shw was going to pass out.

“C-come in?”

“KT-1748?” Two stormtroopers She didn’t recognize approached, with blasters. Their helmets were incredibly clean, reflecting off the bright medical lights. “Yes...?” A nervous coil boiled in her belly. 

“General Hux wants you to report to his office.” They said at the same time, making no notion they saw her bloodied form.

No way, THE General wanted her in his office. “Like the General?” She hardly believe she met the Commander. One trooper shifted irritatingly. “Yes, he said immediately after she left the medical bay.” She chewed the inside of her mouth, breaking sensitive skin.

“I’m not out of the medical bay.” She said questionably

Their helmets turned to each other than back. “You certainly look ready to leave.” One quipped.

She frowned. Fingers clutching the blanket till her hand was red. “I am. Take me to him.”


	3. Screw The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t ask to be force sensitive. She certainly didn’t ask to meet General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I’ve got an ideas of where to go but... I’m on the fence.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! ☺️

Every step they took reverberated thoughout the relatively empty corridor. Stiff amour clanked agianst their legs, fraying the white exterior coat. 

KT-1748 kept looking over her shoulder anxiously, biting her nails to the nub. Like the Commander, she only seen General Hux far away at his moral speeches. Just thinking about his cold blue eyes and red hair frightened her.

“Is he going to kill me?” She said swallowing a baseball sized lump.

Neither one said anything, just continued to marched, their fingers on the blaster trigger. Abruptly, they stopped and turned to right. One knocked on a large black blast door, the identification console turned from red to green. 

The Generals Office was this close to the medical bay? Clenching her side, the blood from the blanket dropped on her boots.

Bolt locks disengaged releasing the door, it opened with a hiss and all three stepped inside. 

Everything inside was in there perfect place, his long grey couch sat on the right side, the fabric didn’t have one wrinkle in it. On the left was a metallic table, nothing on top but spotless. In the middle was his desk. Papers were stacked neatly around his datapad, there was nothing of personalization, only professional usage.

Her eyes traveled to General Hux himself. He stood with blue eyes staring holes into her. His rad hair was immaculate, every strands in place pressed firmly to the side. It was his expression that unsettled her, his mouth was turned downwards into a threatening scowl his face was slightly red in color. 

“I said, to bring her here when she was OUT of the medical bay, you idiots!” His voice boomed, powerful and demanding. 

The troopers flinched back, amour audibly jolted. “S-she was beating on their door! We thought-.”

“You thought it wise to bring her bleeding all over my office?”

One cleared their throat awkwardly. Shifting one leg in front of the other. “Sorry, Sir.” 

She couldn’t moved her eyes from the General, up close he was very handsome. Pulling the blanket tighter she moved around the stormtrooper, bloody fingers trembling. “Sir, I am here now.” 

He looked over her form one, lips twitching but less of a scowl. “Very, Well-.” He turned to the troopers, angrily. “Out.” 

“Yes, Sir.” They couldn’t leave faster, shoving one another out the door. 

General Hux circles around her, slow clack of his shoes echoed the silent room. Her breathing quickened, tracing her fingers over the blanket counting the seconds. 

“Your force sensitive.” He was behind her, frozen with fear she couldn’t turn.

“S-seems like it.”

“Ren says your weak but could learn. Are you willing?”

She practically threw up, running her tongue over her lips, she shook her head. All this was happening too fast, the room started to spin.

General Hux crosses his arms, the First Order great coat stretching over his muscles. In the same action he raised a orange eyebrow. 

“Seems like you don’t have a choice.”

KT-1748 frowned, turning around to look the General right in the eyes. Narrowing her eyes, her vision doubled.

“Oh what the fuck?” Unsteady, her feet slipped on the tiled floor, slamming her back on the ground and her head bounced twice before she blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor KT! (I might just call her Katy later on in ther story.)


End file.
